vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Ramesses the Great (Assassin's Creed)
Summary Ramesses II (c. 1303 BCE – 1213 BCE), also known as Ramesses the Great and Ozymandias, whose throne name was Ousirmaatre Setepenre, was a pharaoh of the Nineteenth Dynasty of Egypt. He is generally considered one of the greatest and best-known pharaohs, reigning unchallenged for 66 years. Ramesses' rule was aided by the High Priests of Amun, who, several generations prior, had been made guardians of the Aten by Tutankhamun. During his reign, Ramesses conducted several campaigns into the Levant in an attempt to expand his empire. To this end, Ramesses engaged the Hittite Empire in Kadesh and laid siege to Dapur in Syria. During his lifetime, Ramesses long reign was celebrated by an unprecedented number of Sed festivals, numbering 13 or 14 by the time of his death. In 38 BCE Ramesses' spirit, alongside those of his predecessors, Akhenaten, Nefertiti, and Tutankhamun, were seemingly returned to the world of the living by the God's Wife of Amun, Isidora, who had possession of the Aten. In addition, one of Ramesses living descendants, Sutekh, was kidnapped by Isidora in her ritual to restore 'balance' to Ma'at. In 2012, he was included in a mnemonic set in Abstergo Industries' Project Legacy. Powers and Stats Tier: At least 9-A physically, higher with his mace and amps Name: Ramesses II, Ramesses the Great, Ozymandias Origin: Assassin's Creed Gender: Male Age: 90 at the time of his death Classification: Human, Pharaoh, Zombie Powers and Abilities: |-|Powers=Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Weapon Mastery, Master Martial Artist, Immortality (Type 7), Statistics Amplification, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2 and 3) |-|Resistances=Resistance to Illusions, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Sleep Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Perception Manipulation, Sense Manipulation, Death Manipulation, Madness Manipulation (Types 1, 2 and 3), Willpower Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Fear Manipulation, Life Absorption, Status Effect Inducement, Transmutation, Paralysis Inducement, Telekinesis, Extreme Heat, Cold, Diseases, Poison Manipulation (As a creation of the Apple of Eden, it should possess the same resistances as most Isu-Hybrids. Also possessed these resistances as a human since he was able to use the Apple of Eden without any adverse side-effects) Attack Potency: At least Small Building level+ physically (As a Zombie created by the powers of the Apple of Eden, he should be considerably stronger than the Apple clones Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad fought against and should also be vastly stronger than the Minotaur. Can easily break Bayek's back with brute force alone), higher with his mace and amps Speed: At least Supersonic+ (One of the fastest Zombies alongside Tutankhamun and can overwhelm Bayek faster than he can react) Lifting Strength: At least Class 5 (Can easily overpower Bayek and crush his back) Striking Strength: At least Small Building Class+, higher with amps Durability: At least Small Building level+, higher with amps Stamina: Infinite (Does not need to eat, drink or sleep Range: Extended melee range physically. Several meters with his mace Standard Equipment: His mace Intelligence: Initially operated on instinct. After being defeated by Bayek however, Above Average Weaknesses: None notable. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Ubisoft Category:Weapon Masters Category:Assassin's Creed Category:Martial Artists Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Immortals Category:Zombies Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Game Bosses Category:Game Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Good Characters Category:Kings Category:Leaders Category:Military Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Armor Users